Ogloff
Ogloff, also known as P**** Ogloff was a seed born from the ancient energies of The Coffee Grinders created in order to populate our known universe. She would populate Earth with Super Dalks, who were men who she bred with and were given extraordinary powers. This chain of events would lead to generations of people with special powers, eventually leading to the birth of The Penstares. Ogloff's main source of power is her ultimate mole, which is what powers the ongoing energies of space and time. Daily Life Ogloff likes to go on long walks, and read books in whichever library she is working in at the time. She likes to write stories of her travels, and has been documenting her travels ever since she spawned the first Super Dalk. Evidence of her first recordings were found in Latin America, most heavy evidence being found in the first temples of Guatemala. Career Ever since arriving on Earth, Ogloff has been constantly switching careers. Her first career was a hunter in the early tribes of Zimbabwe, and actually helped build the country's society. But her most favorite career was when she became a law enforcement officer. The reason Ogloff loved being a cop was that she could use her power to catch criminals however she wanted. This caused a problem in the fabrics of time and space, and angered her makers, the Coffee Grinders. Since she was abusing her mole powers so much, the Coffee Grinders banished Ogloff to become a librarian for the rest of her days. So, since 1967 Ogloff has been constantly switching schools, cramming her brain with knowledge, so hopefully she can fulfill her dream of becoming the ultimate celestial being. Impact on major world events P. Ogloff had been influencing the way the world works for many centuries. Around 60 million years ago, Ogloff became tired of giant lizards running around eating each other. So, Ogloff decided to come down and tell them to get along. But on the way from Mars, Ogloff breached the atmosphere so fast, she hit the Earth so hard and caused a global catastrophe and wiped out almost all life on the planet. Around the 1870s the world needed a new power source that was better for the environment she created. So Ogloff went to her most praised inventor Thomas Edison and taught him the way the power of her mole worked. This caused the American inventor to use what he called electricity for the first time. During the holidays of 1941, Ogloff was living in her penthouse in Pearl Harbour, Hawaii. But on December 7th, her house was bombed by Japanese forces attacking the Americans. This angered Ogloff into her Magato stage. The Magato stage is a period in time when a seed gains incredible intelligence out of pure anger. So, with her combined rage and intelligence, Ogloff teamed with the Americans to get her revenge. This caused Ogloff to come up with the plans with the first atomic bomb. Powers Ogloff's connection with the Coffee Grinders had given her immence power, due to her responsibility of keeping our known universe in balance. So with great power comes great responsibility. Ogloff has the power to destory galaxies with the snap of her thick, sausagy fingers. She also has great mind control powers to make men fall in love with her so she can breed Super Dalks.